A Guiding Hand
by MochaChocaLatte
Summary: Sequel to THE NEIGHBOR! OotP SPOILERS, just in case you haven't read it yet. - It is now the summer before sixth year and Harry has a lot on his mind. Will an important discovery help him to get through the tough times? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: In Which Harry Acts Slytherin

Disclaimer: Well, as we all know, JKR wrote Harry Potter. Last time I checked, those weren't my initials. That means that in no way, shape, or form do I own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter stood leaning on the lamp post at the corner of Privet Drive. It was dark out, and Harry was brooding in the little light offered to him. Head down, he wasn't really doing much of anything except scuffing his foot on the sidewalk every minute or so. 

Inside, Harry couldn't really think. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts just rolled around. Everything just got so complicated since last year. His fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proved to be the worst yet. Terrible events happened pretty much all year, only to end with the worst of all. But Harry didn't want to think about that. He had to dream it every night, why keep reliving it during the day as well? Well, at least while he was awake, which was more and more often as Harry dreaded going to sleep at night, he could try and keep his mind off of disturbing events. 

The guilt and the hole in his heart, however, were growing daily. Being with people who ignored him didn't help either. At least in previous years they had given him chores and bothered to make a comment or two at him, even if they were always rude and aimed to be hurtful. After a warning by members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's family decided that the best way to avoid getting visits from 'those people' was to ignore the problem, namely, Harry.

This would normally have been alright with Harry, but this year he needed something to take his mind off of past events. He tried everything. Only two weeks into the summer he had already finished his homework for the next year. He had read all of his school books. He thought about maybe reading them again for good measure, but in the end decided that he had enough of that. He couldn't stand to think too much and he was doing entirely too much of it in his opinion.

That was why Harry was outside at the moment. He had to get away from Number Four Privet Drive, if only to go to the end of the street. Maybe he was getting claustrophobic, but he was starting to suffocate if he was in that house for too long. There was only so much a person could take being around people who ignored you, or if forced to, treated you like you didn't deserve to lick the dirt off their shoes. 

Harry had promised Dumbledore that he would stay on Privet Drive at all costs that summer unless informed that he was allowed to go anywhere. This was another puzzlement for Harry to think about. He didn't know how he should react and treat Dumbledore. He didn't think that he was angry anymore. But he was hurt that he had put so much trust in a man who was deceiving him.

So, Harry now was still standing on the corner. As far as he could get without someone rushing forward to escort him back. Harry hated it, hated it more than anything else that had happened so far. He wanted to run so much. Just wanted to run as far as he could and keep going and never come back. He wanted to forget the prophecy and how everyone in the wizarding world expected him to defeat Voldemort again. At least they didn't think he was crazy anymore. Although, this thought often annoyed him more than anything. 

How did all those people think that they could just switch their minds like that? He was a human being! He didn't want to deal with all this. The public, or at least most of it, spent over a year, as well as various other times, claiming he was insane and how he should be locked up. Then all of the sudden, he ends up being right all along and overnight everyone is trying to get his autograph again. It was disgusting, really, and Harry wanted no part of it.

The more Harry thought, the more he was getting frustrated and hurt. He knew it was a bad idea to think. It had become a sort of nightly ritual for him, though. At least he could breathe a little bit better when he stood next to the lamppost. It didn't really matter all that much, though. He always had to go back to Number Four. 

Harry never stood by the post during the day. He had done it once and found himself ready to hex all the stupid muggles who were staring at him with distrust in their eyes. He knew that he shouldn't really blame them, as they thought he was some crazy criminal kid, but it was tiresome. Dudley and his gang were the bad kids in the neighborhood. Hadn't anyone in their area ever noticed that Harry never actually did anything to anybody? How could they not tell that Dudley was the bully who ran around terrorizing younger kids? It was a complete mystery to Harry.

Life in all, though, was getting pretty tiresome and dull around that place. 

For the first time in a long while, the mischievous glint came back to Harry Potter's eyes. Well, if he had to have people following him at all times he might as well make the most of it. 

With that thought in mind, Harry stepped out of the light of the street lamp and off of Privet Drive. He could already breathe better. Almost immediately three order members leaped out at him to try and take him back to his aunt and uncle's house. Well, he wanted to run. This certainly was his chance.

Harry did run. In fact, for a person who hadn't had that much physical activity in a long while, Harry was very fast. Faster than those order members, for sure. How did Dumbledore plan on defeating the Death Eaters if the order members were out of shape? 'Well, I always wanted to do something to contribute to the cause,' Harry thought nastily, 'Far be it from me to not bring my aide when it is so obviously needed.' Harry began sniggering to himself with that thought. 

Briefly, Harry wondered who was on duty that night. Maybe it was Moody. No, Moody wouldn't be able to run even as fast as they were going. Perhaps Tonks? No, she knew Harry pretty well and He was sure she would have found some way to stop him by now. Besides, if it was her he might feel remotely bad about putting her through this. Well, it wasn't like it mattered all that much anyways. 

Especially because as Harry turned around to try and get a good view of his pursuers, he wasn't looking where he was going. That was when he slammed into what felt like a wall, albeit somewhat softer than bricks. Groaning as he fell onto his back. He looked up and suddenly wished that he had blacked out from his fall. But of course, his luck never held up, or was never useful when Harry wanted it to be. And at that moment, Harry was definitely thinking as hard as he could; cursing his luck, for standing in front of him with a furious look on his face was none other than he least favorite professor, Severus Snape.

~~~~~

Severus Snape glared down at the foolish child on the ground before him, who was darting his eyes around like a rabbit caught by a hunter. What in Merlin's name was the boy thinking? He had been coming to change the guard when he happened on this lovely scene. He knew that Dumbledore had some fools working for him, but this was ridiculous.

Angrily, he plucked the boy up from his position by the front of his shirt. "Explain." He said tersely and in one of his most dangerous voices. He was in no mood to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him at the moment. He watched grimly as Potter searched for some weak excuse.

"Er – I thought they were Death Eaters?" Potter muttered. Severus wasn't a spy for nothing. The child was lying and quite obviously, as well. It wasn't even a plausible excuse. Plus, he was avoiding eye contact. A sure sign of a lie, he should know. Why did he always have to be the one to deal with spoiled children?

Severus forgot all of this, though, when he saw the boy's pursuers turn the corner. For order members, they were uncommonly slow. "Come, Potter, let us go meet your 'Death Eaters'." He said, noticing that the boy grew nervous at these words, 'I wonder why?' Severus told himself, sarcastically. Practically dragging the boy along, he met the order members in the middle of the street.

"Professor Lupin? Mr. Wealey? PERCY?!? _You're_ guarding me?" The boy had the nerve to practically shout out to the entire world to know.

"Potter, do practice some of the common sense that I am told you have floating around in there somewhere and be quiet." Severus told the impertinent little brat, he obviously still hadn't changed over the years.

All five of them began walking down the street quickly; three relieved while the other two were annoyed. They kept walking until they had reached a small house that Harry was sickened that it smelt of cabbages. Entering Arabella Figg's house, Harry was seated in a moldy old lounge chair while the others clambered to find seating arrangements.

"Harry, why did you start running from us?" the werewolf asked the boy sickeningly nicely. 

"Won't Mrs. Figg be worried that there are a bunch of people in her house at all hours of the night?" the boy replied. Severus snorted. The boy certainly knew how to slyly change the subject. If they all were monkeys with below average IQ, that is, Potter might have possibly had a chance that they would not notice.

"She's used to order members popping in at all hours. Now, why were you running, Harry?" Mr. Weasley replied hurriedly. At least he wasn't coddling the boy like Lupin was, but still. They should just perform a truth spell and be done with it, everything would be so much easier that way.

Potter squirmed in his seat for a while before giving everyone the same lame excuse that he gave the professor. What was even worse was that the others immediately turned sympathetic and immediately apologized. How naïve could they all be? Potter obviously did not think that they were Death Eaters. He didn't look even remotely panic when he had literally ran into him. The child obviously thought to have a bit of fun and give his guards a little run. 

Severus sighed. Why was he always the one who had to deal with these sort of things? Stupid Gryffindors. 

~~~~~

Harry couldn't believe his luck. They had actually bought his story that he thought they were Death Eaters. Maybe he should try to play the sympathy card more often. No, he didn't really want people to pity him for the rest of his life, but he did admit that it got him out of a tight spot. Not everyone believed him. He could tell from the beginning that Snape didn't believe a word he said. 'What a surprise,' Harry thought, barely forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

Now they were babbling on around him about how Ron and Hermione missed him and how Quidditch Finals were coming around and England wasn't in the running because of their new players who ended up being horrible. Harry only half listened.

"And we'll be coming to take you from the Dursley's in three days. You can spend your birthday with us, Harry." Remus told him. Harry immediately perked up.

"Great, is Hermione going to the Burrow, too?" Harry wondered. He loved going to the Burrow to see Ron and his family. It was always fun and the days flew by.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began gently, "you aren't going to stay at the Burrow. We're taking you to headquarters."

"He – Headquarters? Did you find a new place for it?" Harry asked, but he knew the answer without them having to tell him. 

"Headquarters is the same place as always." Remus told him kindly.

Harry's blood ran cold and he had gone pale. "No."

"No?" Percy asked. He thought Harry would love to leave his relatives.

"No. I am not going. I guess I'll see you on September 1st at Platform 9 ¾ , I'd rather stay with the Dursley's, thank you." With that, Harry stood up and left Mrs. Figg's house. He heard the others begin to follow him, but he didn't care any more. How could they just expect him to be able to go back to Grimmauld Place? He wouldn't. There was no way that they could make him, even if it did pain him that he would be subjecting himself to another month of the Dursley's. He would rather live with the Dursley's permanently than go back to that place.

~~~~~

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far!


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Harry Returns And Is...

Disclaimer: I own only the plot!

A/N: OK, this chapter begins with something that was in the previous story, so if you haven't read that one, then you should or you'll probably be confused and wonder if I've been smoking something, anyways, enjoy the story!

~~~~~

Harry Potter walked into King Cross Station with relief. No matter how much he didn't want to go back to _that place,_ he still loved Hogwarts and almost everything about it. Harry really couldn't wait to get on the train and find Hermione and Ron. Smoothly walking through the barrier, Harry looked up to see the bright red train. Smiling, he pulled his trunk behind him and looked through all of the compartments for his two best friends. They hadn't written all that much over the summer. Harry told them that if they thought what they were putting down would only be frustrating then to wait until they had something good to write about. 

He knew it sounded a bit harsh, but the summer before fifth year was bad enough with the vague messages, he did not want a repeat of the hurt and anger he felt towards them. Professor Lupin didn't seem to take his advice. He was almost constantly writing to Harry, telling him how it was okay to be hurt and cry and let all his feelings out. He was offering to listen in every letter he wrote. After a while, Harry gave up trying to get him to stop acting like this. He let the man do what he wanted, but Harry didn't need to talk to anyone. He was fine.

Harry couldn't find Ron or Hermione. Looking at the clock, he realized why. The clock read ten forty-five. Of course, how could Harry think that they would actually be there more than five minutes before the train left? The Weasley's were famous for their almost late arrivals. Finally, five minutes later, Harry spotted the pack of red-heads and one bushy brown-haired girl. Smiling, he waited for them to get into his compartment. He was not disappointed, as not soon after, Ron and Hermione came in, beaming. 

"Hey, mate, how are you?" Ron asked. 

"Oh, Harry, are you okay? They said you weren't going to Grimmauld Place! Why didn't you come?" Hermione began

"I'm fine, guys, I'm glad I'm going back to school. As for why I didn't go, well, Dumbledore gave me reason to believe that I would be safer at the Dursley's, you know? Anyways, this year should be great. No Umbridge, I can get Dumbledore to let me back on the house team, and we don't have O.W.L.'s this year. What possibly could be bad?" Harry stated, almost daring them to argue with him, by the look in his eyes. 

This obviously worked, and they all sat in silence for a while. That is until the witch with the food cart came along and Harry bought them all as many sweets as they wanted. This perked up Ron's spirits quite a bit and Ron and Harry began a battle of daring with the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor-Beans. Just as Harry was about to bite into a particularly nasty orange with red flecked bean, the door opened and in came the Golden Trio's arch-rivals: Malfoy and his goons. 

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

"How original, Malfoy, as well as completely ridiculous. You are trying to insinuate that you just happened upon us when in fact you came in to try and cause trouble. Why don't you just crawl back to whatever gutter you came from," Harry responded mildly. Draco seemed speechless for a moment. 

"Big words, Potter, but words won't save you forever. You'll get yours. Remember my friends in high places," Draco replied. He sneered one last time before exiting their compartment. 

Turning around, Harry noticed the look on his friends faces and smiled cheekily at them. "That was fun. Oh, and Ron, you might want to shut your mouth. You'll catch flies that way." Harry quickly sobered up to his previous mood and sat down to finish their candy. The rest of the trip passed quickly and before the trio knew it, they had reached Hogsmeade. 

After a quick greeting to Hagrid, they got into a carriage that would lead them up to the school. Harry ignored the thestrals that were driving them. He did not want to think about why he could see them. Cedric. Sirius. No, he wasn't going to think about that. 

Harry pushed down the sinking feeling in his heart and stomach and walked into school with everyone else, hoping as he passed the threshold, that this year would be different than the others and that he could try to be just a normal kid like everyone else.

~*~

Severus sat at the staff table with his trademark sneer firmly in place. Oh, the delightful and oh so very bright children were back. How wonderful. He glared at the entire hall before allowing his gaze to fall upon possibly the most annoying student he ever had to teach: Potter. 

The boy didn't seem all that cheery at the moment. Pity. Perhaps if the brat had actually gone to Grimmauld Place like he was supposed to, he would be happier. Not to mention that Severus wouldn't have had to continue guarding him. Dumbledore easily gave him the most time to guard the boy. Obviously he thought the rest of the Order members previously assigned to the task inadequate. 

Severus didn't really know if this made him more proud or disgusted. On the one hand, he had Albus' trust one thing he wanted more than any other. On the other, he had to watch Potter more often. It wouldn't really have been so bad if Potter had done anything besides stand at the bloody lamppost for hours on end. Potter's life was so very fascinating, so much that he almost had to take a potion to keep himself awake. 

Stopping these thoughts, he realized that the first years had already come in with McGonagall and were staring fearfully at the Sorting Hat. After an incredibly ludicrous song about the four houses, the students were sorted. The tedium wore on as the amount of students was considerably more than usual. Great, even more of them to try and control.

Severus could see that the other professor's were thinking along the same lines as he was. Flitwick would probably be cheerful as ever, Sprout would have to buy more ear muffs, and Hagrid would, well, nothing really as it was a demonstrative class, but the half-giant would need as much help as he could when he would have to control that bunch. 

Severus' eyes landed on the empty seat between himself and McGonagall. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Albus had refused to tell anyone who he or she was. Hopefully the Headmaster would finally choose someone decent for a change. Perhaps it was Moody again, and the ex-auror was unaware that his fake counterpart had already done the dramatic entrance.

The feast began very quickly after the students were finished being sorted and the children began eating as much as they possibly could in the shortest amount of time possible. It was really disgusting. Severus caught the figure of Potter, though, and he wasn't eating like the others. Actually, what he was doing was more pushing his food around on the plate. Strange. Severus tried to brush the sad figure of Harry Potter out of his mind as he continued eating.

Once the feast was done, the Headmaster stood up to speak, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I trust you have all been well fed. I would remind you all that there is no magic in the corridors. To all first years, and some extremely forgetful older students," here, Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Golden Trio, but his eyes turned downcast when he noticed the state that Potter was in and in a much more somber tone, he continued, "the Forbidden Forest is in fact, forbidden. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will arrive next week and until then, those classes are cancelled. Now, I believe that it is about time we all got some well deserved rest." 

With that, the students stood up and began walking to their common rooms. Severus stood up and after a look at the Headmaster, who was looking uncharacteristically grave, he left for his chambers. On his way there, he suddenly turned around and decided to speak with the Headmaster about Potter's state. He didn't care, he just wanted to make sure his potions labs didn't blow up because of the boy's ineptitude…

~*~

Harry was stopped on his way up to Gryffindor Tower by McGonagall who told him the Headmaster wanted to speak to him. Harry sighed and turned towards the Headmaster's office. Stopping at the gargoyle, he cursed. Why did he always forget to ask the password? Oh well, better start guessing, "Er, Bertie Bott's…no…Cockroach Clusters…no…Lemon Drops…no."

Before Harry could guess any more candies, he heard an oily voice behind him, "Once again breaking the rules Potter? Of course, the Great Harry Potter can't go to bed like everyone else. He has to be treated specially. Just like the over-large ego of your father!" 

During the little speech of Snape's Harry could feel his anger rising. Who did Snape think he was? What gave him the right to constantly be picking on and criticizing him? What let him constantly mock the memory of a dead man, a man who Harry had looked up to for years before Snape came along and ruined it all? No matter how irrational it may have been, Harry felt his anger pouring over.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! Will you stop acting so childish! I am not breaking the rules, NOT like it is ANY of YOUR business! And I am TIRED of hearing you make fun of my dead father. You got that? He is DEAD so GET OVER IT, already." Harry was breathing hard and the two of them were staring with equal amounts of anger at the other.

"Detention, Potter, tomorrow at eight. Be on time, unless you want another." With that said, Snape turned and left in an angry swirl. That was when Harry turned in the other direction and went to the Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore could find him some other time. It's not like what he had to say would be all that interesting anyway.

The next day, the Detention….

Harry walked into the potions lab at exactly eight o' one. "That warrants another detention, I believe, Potter. Tomorrow, same time. Right now,  you will be cleaning out my storage cupboard and re-shelving everything. I will return to check on your progress in two hours time." Once that was said, Snape left Harry to work on the cupboard alone and in peace. 

Harry worked hard on the cupboard, letting all his frustration out will scrubbing down the wood as well as in an effort to spite Snape and give him no reason to give him a third detention in two days. Harry was almost done. He just had to put the top row of potions ingredients in their proper place. Just as he put the last ingredient away, he felt the wood along the side of the cupboard slide.

That was odd, wood didn't just slide on its own. Excitedly, Harry realized that it had to be a secret compartment. Moving his hand away, and hoping to get a good look inside, Harry was disappointed when all that came out was a folded up piece of paper. That was odd, it wasn't parchment. It was muggle paper. 

A small voice inside Harry said to put the paper away and not read it, it was none of his business. Visions of an angry Snape after the pensieve filled his mind. Brushing this aside with his anger at Snape, Harry quickly unfolded the muggle piece of paper and looked at its content. What he saw made him gasp and drop the paper.

A picture of a dark man and a small boy with green eyes and a lightening bolt on his forehead, as well as the words: 

To: Mr. Snape

From: Harry (Mr. Potter)

I love you!

After the shock had worn off, Harry picked the paper back up and just stared at it. This didn't make any sense. Why would Snape have this? Why was his name on it? Visions erupted in his mind of a tall, dark figure sneering down at him. A destroyed garden, a nearly empty house. It was so confusing. What was going on? Hearing Snape returning, Harry made a split decision. He shut the secret panel, folded the paper, and slid it into his pocket.

~~~~~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

Now, To my favorite reviewers (yes, it is all of them!):

Nicoletta – I know, I the order members are so out of shape. I just can't see Mr. Weasley able to keep up with Harry while running!

Mystical Witch – I know, it is a tad immature, but it hasn't been too long, and Harry is still grieving so I'm giving him a little bit of slack.

Maikafuiniel – Thanks! But, nope, you're the third reviewer! Sorry!

Ronda-silverpaw – I know, it is depressing enough for people who aren't grieving as well, glad you like it!

Shezan – Thanks. I know, I didn't put Percy making up with his family in the story. I just think that its not really top priority for what Harry wants to talk about at the moment. It will come up, though, and not everybody is as forgiving as his parents!

Starangel2106 – Thanks for the points! Yeah, he kinda asks questions but not too much in depth at the moment.

Sword Wielder-Firebreath – Thanks! I'm really happy that you like my writing!

QueenOfTheMists – Thanks! Did you review in hpfanfiction.com? Was it under a different name? or maybe I'm not looking at my reviews right! Glad you read my story though!

LissaPadfootLuvr – Yeah, Harry does need fun, too bad it was so short lived!

Emma – Thanks!

Shirriez – Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you liked my other story too! I really appreciate your kind words!

Corgi1 – Thanks! Hope this doesn't disappoint!

Kateri1 – Yeah, I'm glad about the selective amnesia too, I just don't see him as a tattle tale! Hehe!

Fox890 – Harry does kinda remember, he just doesn't really make the connection until the end of the chapter. After all, if you had someone who you thought was the greatest and the only person who loved you I don't think that it would be all that easy to connect them with someone who acts like they hated you. Eh, that's just what my logic was, maybe I'm wrong… Thanks for reading!

MerlinHalliwell – Thanks, I'm glad I'm doing a sequel as well!

mySakurazukamori – Thanks for reading and I agree with you on all points! Sev needs good reflexes, he's a spy hehe.

Tia – glad you're so cheerful for the sequel!

Gual1 – glad you liked the first chapter!

Sylvanus Snape – Glad you liked it, sorry he doesn't go to Sev's house yet.

Blackunicorn – so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter!

The Cat That Killed Curiosity – Hi! Yep, I do live around the capital area, and I'm glad you liked my story!

Anonymous – Glad you like it, sorry to keep you waiting so long!

Wynjara – Thanks, yeah, it would make sense with him, I think that is why Harry needs Severus, he doesn't let Harry get away with anything.

Jean Marie – Yeah, Mark Evans will probably be in this story, I don't think that he will be all that super important, but he definitely will make an appearance.

Tati1 – Thanks for the review, you are always one of the most enthusiastic! Yes, there will be much more Harry/ Severus interaction, and if I am not mistaken, the new Defense Teacher will get into the relationship quite a bit as well.

Pip3 – I take it that means you like it?

Angel74 – So lad that you like it! It is starting to tie in!

Rarity88 – Thanks to you and your sister! Hehe! So glad that you both liked it!

Heather – Glad you like it, I think their relationship is going to have to build and with their recent history it is not going to be all that easy. But it will happen. And don't worry I usually update once a week!

Lexa – I think your review was fine, I know what it is like to be in the middle of a challenge!

Andromeda's Kitty – Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
GoddessMoonLady – Yeah, the connection didn't really come until this chapter, but it is there!

Silvernightshade – Hehe, I sometimes don't sign on as well when I review! Glad you enjoyed it!  
Penny – Hope this is good enough for you!  
Amber16 – Thanks! I hope this one doesn't disappoint!  
kapies – here you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Padawan Jan-AQ – Thanks! Glad that you like it so far!  
sadisticfreak529 – Thanks for your super support! It really means a lot to me and I am glad you like it!

Siripitus – Thanks! Glad you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Harry Finally Lighte...

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'd just like to give a special thanks to my beta's Devonny Rose and Prongs79! Everyone cheer for them because without them there would be numerous errors that would bug the heck out of you!

Harry Potter got out of the dungeons as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. The pocket that he had put the picture in felt like it was weighing more and more every moment. A mental chant of "Just get to the Tower. Just get to the Tower…" was running through his head over and over again.

It seemed like it was taking forever to get there, but he finally was able to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. After almost shouting the password, "Chocolate Frogs!" in an extremely strained voice, Harry strode into the Gryffindor Common Room with a look of panic in his eyes. 

Frantically, Harry's eyes roved over the room, searching desperately for his two best friends. Spotting them hunched over a chessboard in a far corner, Harry had to stop himself from running over to them.

Hermione and Ron looked up when they felt his presence. Perhaps they could see the churning emotions in his eyes, because they made no objection when Harry said, "I need to talk to you," and practically dragged them out of the room. 

None of the three had noticed that the room had stopped talking during the whole display and only started again once the portrait hole was slammed shut.

* * *

  


Dean Thomas watched as the Golden Trio walked out of the portrait hole with a sigh.

"A bit early this year, aren't they?" Seamus questioned his best friend.

"Yeah, it's only the second day and those three have already found some pressing, secret, and potentially dangerous mystery to become involved in," Parvati said.

Neville put in, "We don't know that, guys. Maybe they won't be doing anything like that this year." Everyone went quiet and looked at each other before breaking out into loud, hysterical laughter.

* * *

  


Harry had drug his two longest and best friends to the Room of Requirement. After each of them chose one of the large, comfy chairs around the coffee table, Harry pulled the slightly yellowed, crumpled, and folded piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding the paper, he placed it on the table and waited for the eventual outburst from his friends.

Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide as they digested the contents of the drawing. Surprisingly, Ron was the one who recovered first, "Well, mate, maybe it's a different Harry Potter."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, Ron, there are dozens of Harry Potter's with a lightening bolt scar on their foreheads, green eyes, and have access to muggle paper, not to mention associate with Snape." Ron looked like he knew this and Harry found he had to mutter and apology once he saw the hurt look on his best friend's face. No matter how upset he was, it was no excuse for hurting Ron.

Hermione finally found her voice. "Harry, don't you see?" Hermione could see an annoyed expression beginning to rise on Harry's face and quickly continued her train of thought. "Harry, Professor Snape kept this! Why would he keep it for so many years?" Harry had to admit that she did have a point. Why would Snape keep something like this? Harry barely could remember Snape at all and only just remembered that the adult that had meant so much to him in his childhood was the same one who tormented his adolescence. Could it actually be possible that Snape had felt some sort of kindness towards him at one point in his life? 

Thoughts like these just made Harry more confused. He didn't know what to think. Was Snape really a nice guy once you got to know him? Harry sure had no idea, but most likely, he wasn't. 

"Harry? HARRY!" Harry shook his head to end his never-ending stream of thoughts. "Harry, did you hear me? I asked you where you got this," Hermione told him. Harry looked at her for a second and then told her all about his detention and how he accidentally ran across the secret compartment. Hermione looked distracted. "Harry, do you really think you should have taken it? I mean, what if Professor Snape notices?" 

Harry hadn't really thought of that at the time. He had been much too busy with the shock of seeing the picture to care about small matters like that. Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn't have taken it. He could just as easily have told them about it. 

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll take it back with my invisibility cloak, later tonight." Hermione looked like this statement didn't end her worry in the least. She looked pleadingly at Ron.

Ron took her look to mean something completely different, "I hope there is still room for two of us under there, Harry, because I'm coming with you." Harry smiled at Ron and nodded that there would be room enough. Hermione just gaped at the two of them and left the room muttering about stupid boys and their stupid night raids, especially when one of them was a prefect and was _supposed_ to be setting a good example. Ron and Harry just laughed. At least Hermione wouldn't change. 

That night, after they were sure that everyone was in bed and asleep, Harry and Ron slipped out of Gryffindor Tower and began walking towards the dungeons, huddling under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was just like old times. The two of them forgot all about an evil psychopath out there trying to kill them, all they had to worry about was a certain potions master accidentally walking in on them. That wouldn't happen because they had their secret weapon: The Marauder's Map.

Once they had finally reached the Potion's Room, the boys slipped in. Hurrying over to the cabinet where Harry had found the picture, Harry quickly slid the compartment open and shoved the picture back in. Harry pulled his hand away and the door shut. Telling Ron that it was done, they both did an impromptu victory dance. 

Ron jumped on top of one of the tables and started waving his arms around in some crazy rendition of what he must have picked up off of some stray muggle television that his father brought home. Harry on the other hand, at least managed to stay on the floor. They were in the middle of their new favorite song, "We are great! We even tricked Snape!" When Harry noticed a dot moving on the Map. 

"Ron," Harry hissed, "Snape's coming! Get under the cloak!" Ron scrambled off the desk and joined Harry under the cloak as Snape slammed the door open. He stalked over to the still-open cabinet. Harry would have groaned if it wouldn't have given away their position. He really was thick sometimes. 

Harry and Ron began to inch as quietly as they could over to the door. They would have made it if Ron hadn't accidentally tripped over his own feet ("I can't help it, I had to crouch in that thing!"). Harry stopped them from falling all together, but they still made enough noise for Snape to notice. 

"POTTER!" He raged. Harry briefly thought about how unfair it was that Snape automatically assumed it was him. That thought was pushed aside though, as he and Ron went out of the room and down the hall as quickly as they could while still being covered by the cloak. They ducked into the nearest secret passageway, that was behind a huge tapestry that depicted Dumbledore's defeat of Grindewald. Walking in, both boys stood, holding their breath as they watched the dot-Snape run down the hall, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer chasing after anybody.

Giving out a little cheer, they allowed themselves to breathe and look around where they were. The boys were amazed at their surroundings and shocked at what they saw. It was actually a huge room. It was bare and the walls were a dark blackish-gray color, but it was a nice size. 

Harry and Ron looked around before their gazes finally met and they both broke out into mischievous grins. They were both very obviously thinking the same thing. With a little bit of work, this place would be really great to hang out and talk in private. At least it was a step above Myrtle's Bathroom … without it even being cleaned. Smiling, they both remembered where their new hideout was located. What made it even better was that it was in the dungeons. Who would suspect a Gryffindor to have a secret room in the dungeons?

Checking the map one last time, they pushed the tapestry aside and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. They were going to go back to the room before Ron suggested that they make a quick detour to the kitchens for some celebratory butterbeer. 

Harry agreed and the two of them set off. Tickling the pear in the basket of fruit, they walked into the nearly empty kitchens. Not quite sure of what to do, they just stood there for a moment. They didn't wait long before a house-elf came and saw them standing there. 

"Sirs, what are young sirs doing here?" The elf questioned. 

"Er – we're looking for Dobby, if he's here." Harry put in quickly. Harry knew that Dobby would do anything for him. Sure enough, when the small, unknown elf came back, Dobby looked delighted that Harry had asked for him, specifically. 

"What is Harry Potter sir and his Wheezy doing here so late?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, if we could maybe have a butterbeer, we'll be glad to tell you," Harry told him. Dobby squeaked with pleasure and ran off to get Harry and Ron a butterbeer. When he came back, a few house elves had followed. Harry was a little surprised but didn't really mind. 

He began telling the story about the paper, not telling them what was on it, just that they had to put it back in the cupboard. Before long, Ron had taken over the story. He was actually making it sound incredibly interesting and he held the attention of all the elves, who were wonderful listeners, and had grown in number since they first arrived. They oohed and ahhed in all the right places and gasped at the right times too. By the time the story had finished and Ron told them that they had decided to come visit Dobby in the kitchens, Dobby had tears in his eyes and was looking at the two boys reverently.

"Harry Potter and his Wheezy is so brave!"

In the mean time, the other elves were busy discussing something that sounded important. When their whispers finally ended, a representative came forward.

"Sirs, we would be honored if you would allow us to help you with sirs secret place." Harry and Ron were surprised to say the least. Harry looked to Ron, who shrugged.

"Of course you may. And if you help, it is only right that you can use it. We expect you guys to come and share the place with us whenever you can." The elves all smiled and looked up at Harry and Ron happily. They all then continued chatting until Ron let out a huge yawn.

"Harry Potter and Ron Wheezy should be in bed, sirs!" A small elf said. The house elves all nodded in agreement and the boys stood up and left the kitchen for their dormitory. The elves really weren't all that annoying once they had gotten to know them better. They could overlook the high pitched voices and their huge tennis ball eyes. They had even gotten Dobby to stop worshipping Harry so much. 

In their Common Room, before walking up the steps, Ron stopped walking and grinned widely at Harry. "'Mione is going to be so mad that we got the elves to help us. Then she's going to be mad that after all she's done we were the ones who are going to get them to take some time off to relax." Harry grinned as well at that thought, and both boys went up to their beds with smiles on their faces.

* * *

  


The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Ron were exhausted. They sat at the table not even noticing that there was food in front of them or that Hermione was lecturing them. They completely forgot to tell Hermione about the room they had found. They did manage to look up, though, when the Headmaster stood up at the Head Table for an announcement.

"I have some rather good news, that I am sure most of you will be pleased with! It appears that our Defense Against the dark Arts professor was able to join us earlier than expected." As everyone groaned collectively, a tall, handsome man walked in from the side door and stood next to the empty seat at the table. "Yes, your defense classes will resume as of today and I ask that you all welcome Professor Eustace Scrubb."

* * *

  


A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, which I hope held a few surprises for you. Please tell me what you think!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Starangel2106 – Yes, the truth will come out very soon now. 

Amber16 – Glad my stories don't disappoint you! It's a huge relief!

Tati1 – Yeah, Harry would have been super dead if he found out Harry took it. He probably will sometime. I like it this way better. Hehe…frustrated Snape amuses me!

Wynjara – You'll just have to see if he has forgotten the picture or not.

Kateri1 – Yes, it will be some angst, but hopefully I can add enough light moments to balance it out!

Sylvanus Snape – Yeah, hopefully this is moving along fast enough for some people.

Ronda-Silverpaw – Yep, the plot did thicken…. Thanks for the vote of confidence!

Nicoletta – Yes, I need a secret compartment as well, would be so useful at times…anyways, yeah, it is screwing with his emotions pretty badly. I'm sure this new development will as well…

MarsIsBrightTonight – I understand what you are saying. I just figured that Harry would put it in because in the first book it talked about how the only part of himself that Harry liked was his scar. So, I just had him put it in the picture because I think at that age he would have been aware that he had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Fizzysoda – Thanks! Yep, it is a cliffhanger! Sorry, I sometimes do it without intending to… this time I kinda intended to…*hides*

Andromeda Snape-Malfoy – Thanks! Hope you enjoy this!

Lexa – yeah, Harry isn't fine. It will catch up to him, though, and with his luck it will be at the most inconvenient of times….

Heather – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations!

Shezan – Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, even if it is in a little different tone.

mySakurazukamori – whew, your name takes a long time to spell! Anyways, Harry won't be slytherin and angry in the entire thing. I think there are just some issues that he needs to stop repressing and deal with and it is kinda changing his actions a little bit. He is still the same old harry we all know and love, though. 

The Cat That Killed Curiosity – Well, I am glad that you find this story an obsessive-compulsive-must-read! Hope you enjoyed it!

Chrissie – Aloha! Now, now, if it moved too fast it would be unbelievable!

Prongs79 – Hehe, yep, you are sooo my beta now! (Is that good or bad?)

Tia – I certainly hope it is interesting!

Wanderingwolf – no way will I EVER make Snape soft! I agree with you totally on that! Why do you think he hid it? Nope, no danger of sappy Snape here!

MissAssassin – Hmm, well, you'll just have to wait to see everything that comes from this!

Sky – Glad you liked seeing more of this story!

Elessar – You will see if he realizes! Thanks for your review!

Padawan Jan-AQ – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

Awen – what part confuses you? I'd be glad to explain!

Penny – Yep, he found it!

H/G FaNaTiC – Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked The Neighbor and I hope this story meets your expectations!

Pip3 – He remembered him, he just didn't associate him with the person that he knows as Snape today. Glad you liked it!  
  



	4. Chapter 4: In Which Harry Is Shocked

Disclaimer: OOOK, none of this is mine except for a silly little thing you can call plot. But, JK Rowling or CS Lewis does own it! 

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this took an extra week! Really, I am! Please forgive me! Oh, and thanks so much to my betas Devonny Rose and Prongs79. Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole Ignoring Prophecy story. Yeah, I know, it's bad. I had actually thought of  whole story behind it. Anyways, even though it is probably the worst story on my entire list, I'm leaving it because I don't believe in just tossing away the stuff I don't like, I like to learn from my mistakes. Besides, even if it was bad there are still bits of writing in it that are decently written. Sorry again, I just couldn't get this out with that idea in my head… Oh, but I am still firmly of the opinion that Harry won't be willing to become a murderer. Anyways. On with the story!

_"Yes, your defense classes will resume as of today and I ask that you all welcome Professor Eustace Scrubb."_

Harry gazed at the new teacher. There was just something so familiar about him. He couldn't quite place what it was, but Harry definitely felt like he had met this guy before. But where? His suspicions rose when the professor's gaze met his and they just looked into each others eyes for the longest time. Harry finally looked away, though, when Ron tugged on his arm and told him it was time to go to Divination. 

Divination was once again a boring affair, with Trelawny informing Harry of his imminent death. Harry felt that she would be more effective if she would just pick someone else to die. Neville probably would listen to her rants of death and he got into accidents constantly. So, the idea that he would eventually die from some horrible accident was not so far fetched. At least Harry knew some things would never change. 

Walking down to Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone was chatting excitedly about what the new professor would be like.  Harry had this strange feeling that the professor would be nice and fun but would work them hard. He was right. As soon as they walked in, the Gryffindor's saw the bright light of curses flying at them. The first ones didn't stand a chance. They were on the floor before they even knew what had hit them. The other students saw their bodies and immediately thought the worst. A few got out some hexes, but the room was dark and they couldn't see where their attackers came from.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the last ones standing and fighting, they worked seamlessly. Hermione and Ron were eventually stunned as well, only to be followed by their best friend a few minutes later. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw the rest of the class grumpily looking around. The new professor was moving to the front of the room, and all of the students were eyeing him warily. Even Moody-Crouch hadn't ambushed them on their first day! What was this guy playing at? 

"Well, class, please be seated, so we can begin." The students, still eyeing him with distrust in their gazes, sat down as far as possible from him in an effort to try and save themselves from any hexes that the seemingly crazed man might have hidden up his sleeve. The man was unfazed by their actions and simply removed the extra desks and pushed all of their desks forward with a quick flicking motion of his wand. The students gaped in surprise.

The professor just chuckled at their expressions. "You know, that was quite a simple charm that I am sure you will be learning later this year, guys," Professor Scrubb informed them. The students didn't really look like they believed him. "Well, shall we just get down to business then? Who can tell me what happened when you walked into the room?"

"You cursed us all, even Harry," Seamus informed him. This brought forth another chuckle from the strange professor.

"Yes, that would be correct, Harry as well. But _how,_ there were clearly more of you than of me. How did I manage to stun all of you?"

"You played dirty!" Ron shouted, "We couldn't see you because you had made the room dark, and you knew that we would be coming in not ready for an attack. We could have done better if you would have just given us a fair chance!"

"Precisely, my boy! You didn't have a fair chance! Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Scrubb exclaimed. Ron looked at him like he was crazy but didn't want to argue since he got points.

"Professor," Hermione said with her hand half in the air, "what does that solve? Why did you do that to us?"

"I thought that that would have been obvious, Miss-"

"Granger"

"Well, can anyone inform Miss Granger why I didn't give you all fair warning of the attack?" The professor asked in a jovial voice.

Harry lifted his hand to just about shoulder height. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I believe? Well, go ahead, lad, don't be shy. We are all anxiously awaiting your answer!"

Harry blushed and spoke down into his hands, "Well, er, because Death Eaters won't give us a fair chance?"

"Is that a question or a response, Mr. Potter?" The professor said, raising an eyebrow.

"A response, sir." 

"It is a correct one, take five points for Gryffindor," the man praised. "Death Eater's won't give you a fair chance. Life isn't fair and the quicker you realize this, the better off you'll be, my friends."

"Now, before we begin over the rest of the year, I would like you all to get to know me and each other a little better. I firmly believe that this is necessary if we are to work together, especially with the dangerous curses, hexes, and counter-curses learned in here."

"Sir! We aren't supposed to learn curses! This is supposed to be DEFENSE!" Lavender screeched.

"Yes, and do you think that Jelly-Legs is enough to stop Voldemort?" A shiver went up the spine of a few of the students, but nobody said a word. "Now, if you will all stand up and wait on one side of the classroom, I will have our discussion area ready in a minute." The man's personality had taken a radical shift. One second he was coldly informing Lavender how she couldn't stop Voldemort and the next he was cheerily conjuring brightly colored cushions for them to sit on. 

Once they were all situated, the professor sat down with them and said, "Now, we are all going to be learning a lot about each other, and I ask that you all be completely honest. I want you all to go around and say your name, favorite color, class, food, and one thing both good and bad that nobody in the room knows about you." Sounds of protest were being made, but they were silenced as the professor spoke up. "I am doing this for my own reasons. You will learn other things starting next lesson. But for this lesson, you will just have to bear with me."

"My name is Professor Eustace Scrubb, my favorite color is blue, I must admit my favorite class is potions even if I am not good at it, I love nutella, the bad thing nobody in here knows is that I bite my nails, and the good thing is that I am devilishly charming when I want to be." The boys in the room snorted in disgust when they heard this comment.

The students began talking about what they liked, surprisingly, Harry was finding out a lot more about his fellow Gryffindors. Admittedly, he hadn't really taken the time before to find out about them. He listened to Hermione and Ron with special interest, wondering what they were going to say that he didn't know about them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, my favorite color is purple, my favorite class is Transfigurations, I love french fries, nobody knows that in the third grade I didn't do hardly any homework all year and almost failed, and the good thing that nobody knows is that over the summer I volunteer at a muggle youth center." Harry and Ron ogled at their best friend. Then Ron's face split into a huge grin.

"Hermione almost failed something? This is the best day of my entire life!" He only stopped when the professor told him that it was his turn. "Right, well, I'm Ron Weasley, my favorite color is orange, my favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures, food, well, I honestly don't have a favorite as I eat everything, well, except vegetables. What people don't know about me and is bad is that over the summer I refused to speak to my brother Percy at all, and something good is that last night Professor McGonagall made me Quidditch Captain!" Ron's face split into a huge smile at these words and Harry clapped him on the back with a grin. 

"That's great mate, I wonder if I'll get back on the team?" Harry thought out loud. Ron just let out a strangled sound.

"Harry, are you alright? IF you get back on the team. Mate, as far as I'm concerned, you're our star player. I suppose if you weren't kicked off last year it would have been you," Ron spoke this part with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. The boys would have said more but Professor Scrubb indicated that Harry was the last one to speak.

"Er – well, I'm Harry Potter. My favorite color is black, my favorite class is Defense, well depending on who's teaching it. My favorite food is the pies that Mrs. Weasley makes. Something bad nobody knows about me is that I refused to join my friends this summer for personal reasons, and something good I suppose is that I once got a ten out of ten on an essay without Hermione checking it over." Harry had finished what he had to say and ignored the hurt looks his friends were shooting him. 

Professor Scrubb was now looking slightly uncomfortable, but decided to finish up what they were going to do that day. "Well, for the next lesson, you will be finding out all that you can about someone else in this class. I want you to ask not only that person but others in the school. Then write a scroll on it. You can find your schedule of people on the board." Everyone looked toward the board and took note about who they had. Hermione and Ron were groaning because they had Lavender and Parvati first, but Harry didn't mind that he had Neville. The students were then dismissed from the class.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking in silence to dinner in the Great Hall, even though some students around them were muttering about how he was worse than Moody. They even began eating in complete silence until Hermione spoke up, "Harry why didn't you come to headquarters with us this summer?" Harry just pretended that he didn't hear the question.

"Harry, Hermione and I want to know why you didn't come and stay with us!" Ron said. Once again, Harry acted like neither of them had said anything.

"Harry, why are you acting like this? We just want to know why. Don't you like us anymore?" Harry's eyes flashed.

"Do I have to explain every single action I take to the two of you? I did it for personal reasons, and that should be good enough. And no, I do NOT want to talk about it," Harry finally burst out. The students around them had gone quiet to listen in, but the trio didn't care. 

"Mate, what are doing? Why are you acting like this?" Ron practically begged Harry with his eyes to explain what was going on.

"If you don't understand now, _mate_, I don't think you ever will." With that, Harry stood up and left, leaving two incredibly hurt best friends behind him. 

On his way out of the Great Hall, Harry was stopped by Professor McGonagall, "Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. He said you never arrived two nights ago." Harry just mumbled a "Fine," and went off to the stone gargoyle.

Upon arrival, Harry didn't even have to guess the password, as the Gargoyle leapt aside and Harry strode onto the revolving staircase. Reaching the professor's office he knocked briskly and then entered the room.

"Yes, Professor, you wished to speak with me," he said in a barely controlled voice. The Headmaster shot him a worried look and told him to sit down. Harry did so and declined both lemon drops and tea. 

"Well, Harry, I invited you here to review your O.W.L. scores. Here is your scores." The Headmaster then handed Harry a piece of official looking parchment. Harry stared at his scores.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that enclosed are your Ordinary Wizarding Level scores. Congratulations, you have received a total of nine O.W. L.'s. We hope to see such satisfactory marks on your N. E. W. T.'s. Good luck with your continuing education._

_Divinations: Poor_

_History of Magic: Average_

_Astronomy: Average_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

Harry stared at his scores. He had received nine O.W.L.'s. But he didn't get an O in Potions. He looked up at the sad face of Albus Dumbledore. "Sir?" 

"Harry, you didn't get the required score needed to enter Professor Snape's class. I'm sorry, Harry," the old man wearily replied to the unasked question.

"But – but I won't be able to become an Auror." Harry could tell by the look in his Headmaster's eyes that he knew this; it was in a deadened voice that Harry said, "I see, sir, is that all?" With these words, the Professor's face fell even more. 

"Harry, I'd like to return your broom to you." Harry's face rose slightly.

"I will be able to be back on the team?" Harry almost began to hyperventilate at the Headmaster's next words.

"No, Harry, I tried to get the board to revoke your sentence, but they feel that it is a just punishment. They say that you were brawling in an unseemly and unsportsmanlike manner. You won't be able to play Quidditch at Hogwarts ever again. I'm sorry, Harry." Harry's eyes glazed over. 

"Well, sir, I must be going, I have a detention to be going to, don't want to leave Professor Snape waiting."

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" The Headmaster asked, almost in a panic.

"What, oh yes, Professor, just fine. I'll just be going then." With that, Harry walked out of he room, broom and scores in hand.

Harry walked to the dungeons in a trance. He didn't even wince when he was ordered to scrub the floors. He just did as he was told in a dream-like state. When he was done, he followed Professor Snape into his office.

"Well, Potter, I see you have your precious Firebolt back, I suppose you will once again be dazzling us with your supposedly superior skill very soon," he said in a typical Snape-sneer that didn't faze Harry in the least.

"No, sir. I don't believe I will."

"Of course not, Potter. You think you are so above the rules, don't you? Well, I know it was you! You were in my cupboard last night, Potter, admit it," Snape said with a scowl.

"Sir, I took nothing from your cupboard last night," Harry told him truthfully.

Snape looked like he was about to interrogate him further, when Professor Scrubb knocked, then entered the room, "Wonderful, I'm glad you decided to tell him what happened all those years ago in Little Whinging, Severus." Harry slid off his chair, finally falling into darkness.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you thought! *Oh and Kudos to those of you who know what Nutella is! I love the stuff!!!*

~~~~~~

My reviewers:

Amber16 – Whew, thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it. Was worried that people wouldn't!

Molly Morrison – Yep, that Eustace is a busy guy! And, yes, Jill was going to pop in sometime soon…

Nicoletta – Thanks! Now, what makes you think that this one would have a problem… he could turn out to be decent…

Rhysel Ash – Thanks! I couldn't resist Eustace in this story again!

Tati1 – hehe, so glad you are so excited over Eustace coming back!

Starangel2106 – Nope, hehe, it wouldn't be fun to chase after no one at all…

Wynjara – hey! Clichés! Ok, so a couple, but at least there isn't some mary sue here! Thanks for the review!

Osama bin laden – yes, narnia. I love narnia!

Iaurhiwen – Yep, he will, he just loves to help me move the plot along quicker..

Azntgr01 – thanks!

Shezan – Thanks! Glad you like Eustace back in the story.

LissaPadfootLuvr –Thanks! That is such a really great compliment and I appreciate it so much! Hope this continues to reach your standards.

Lexa – Thanks! I think that the next chapter will be the huge dramatic one that everyone is looking for where everyone finds out all…

Wanderingwolf – Yeah, Eustace once was a snobby bully, kinda like Draco, but he grew up during his first adventure in narnia. Luckily harry never knew Bully Eustace!

Fizzysodda – yep, I just had to bring Eustace back!

Padawan Jan-AQ – Thanks! I'm glad you like the mini adventure, it amused me greatly!

Shirriez – Snape should learn to love. And he will… oh yes, he will love, all right!

mySakurazukamori – oops, yeah, it does sound like Harry gave them drugs. Ah well, I'll leave it in and let the more interesting people find it! Hehe

christelle- yep, Eustace is back!

Kateri1 – yeah, they are gonna remember each other, but harry is just going to take a little longer for his memory to work, and a little prodding.

Tia – yeah, hopefully it will be good!

Prongs79 - *laughs nervously* what, no, you wouldn't make evil criticisms! Noooooo!

Pip3 – Thanks, I worked on them for a while, didn't want to over do them, or under do them…I don't think that's a word…

GoddessMoonLady – Yay! So happy you see the connection. And sorry the update took too long!

Imeghan – thanks! I like nonromantic harry/sev as well, and its so hard to find decent fics out there of them too, especially ones that people don't give up on!

Rain Warrior – Yes, I am so sorry I had to leave you like that, and I am afraid I might have left you with a tiny cliff hangar this time as well.

Awen – OH, well, I will explain the picture, but it was in the prequel to this in the last chapter. Harry gave it to Snape as a present… I'm gonna be mentioning this again as well though

Ping*pong5 – Thanks! Yeah, Eustace did make a connection between the two, he has really bad timing for Sev though…hehe…

Water drifter – yes! Of course it's the same Eustace that was Harry's friend, I wouldn't be so evil to do that!

Serpentsattire – thanks! And so sorry about the cliffie! Sometimes I just can't stop myself from doing them!

Siripitus - *throws confetti* yes! You are my 100th review! Yay! *wipes away tear*

SilveredDeath – thanks! I'm glad I surprised you so that this story isn't totally predictable! 

Sarily – thanks! Sorry about the ending!

Lil kawaii doom – thanks! I'm glad I came out with a sequel as well!

Walker-of-the-shadow-path – thanks! So glad that you like Eustace!

Insanechildfanfic – thanks! It makes me so happy that you like this!


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Old Tales Are Told

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot everything else is from JKR or CSL. (C'mon you all know who I'm talking about by now!)

A/N: Whew! Well, this chapter is finally out! So sorry I made all of you wait an extra week! Thanks for bearing with me! Sorry to those who feel Harry should be in potions, I just think that there are tons of stories where Harry magically gets an O or he gets an E and gets in anyways. It just seemed unrealistic to me. As to Quidditch, lets just say that all parts of every story have a purpose! Oh, and for anyone who was confused with the last chapter, Harry passed out when he heard the news….

"What did you do to him?" Eustace asked his old teacher.

"For your information, Scrubb, I did not do anything to Potter. I believe he only passed out once you entered the room," Severus informed his old student coldly.

"Well, er, yes, it does appear that that would be the case, but why in Merlin's name would the boy just conk out like that?" Eustace wondered out loud, as well as effectively evading the truth of the matter.

"Obviously Potter is as unstable as the papers say," Severus sneered at him.

"Now, now, Severus, that was not the kindest remark to make at this point," the new voice of the Headmaster interrupted.

"Of course not, Headmaster, forgive me," Severus replied with only half of his usual sneer.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know what happened to Harry?" Eustace asked anxiously.

"I do believe that he has had one too many shocks for one evening. Tell me, did either of you mention anything that Harry was unaware of beforehand?" Dumbledore responded.

"Scrubb burst into _my_ office while Potter was here and announced that I was about to tell Harry all about my brief interlude in his childhood. I gather this can be considered surprising, especially because I was busy interrogating him about his whereabouts last evening," Severus informed the Headmaster, who nodded in response.

"I believe that it is time Mr. Potter received aide in accepting his lot in life and controlling his emotions, excuse me gentlemen, I must make a fire call," Dumbledore said more to himself as he swept out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" Eustace wondered.

Distractedly, Severus replied, "Like what? I assume that you are left confused and worried for the Headmaster. Yes, he is almost always like that. And a word of advice, Scrubb, don't go to him for a direct answer; you won't get one."

Eustace was more than a little annoyed to hear this but tried not to let it show on his face. "Look, Harry's stirring!"

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter! Would you be so kind as to get up from my couch so I can be rid of your presence in my personal chambers?" Severus told Harry's prone form. Harry didn't seem to want to listen to him and merely shifted the position of his body. 

Severus glared at the boy and appeared to be beginning to berate him when Eustace very wisely stepped in to take control of the situation, "Harry, come on now, it is time to wake up, we have something very important to tell you."

Harry mumbled something suspiciously like, "Can't you tell me later?"

Severus smirked at his colleague who said, "Well, at least I got him to say something."

"The objective was to force him to awake."

"He did, just not for that long."

"Of course, that is why he is still laying there."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is, and if he doesn't get up in approximately one minute he will learn a lesson my wand has been itching to teach him for years."

"You know you can't it is completely inappropriate – "

"Hermione, Ron, go fight somewhere else! I was finally sleeping well, even though I had a nightmare first," Harry interrupted groggily.

The two adult exchanged looks, even if Severus did look indignant that anyone would mistake him for Weasley or Granger. "Harry," Eustace said gently, "what was your nightmare about?"

"I'll tell you later, Hermione, it was about Sirius and I couldn't play Quidditch or become an Auror. But I want more sleep, you know I don't get that much anymore, please, just a few more minutes," Harry revealed unknowingly.

Eustace stepped back and shot Severus a confused look who was looking a bit pale. "It's not a nightmare, Scrubb, that's his life." 

Eustace now was worried, "Who's Sirius and what about being an Auror or Quidditch, why can't he do those?"

"Sirius," Severus began with a snarl, "is Sirius Black. Yes, Scrubb, the convict who unfortunately for me, was innocent of that particular crime and was not in fact a Death Eater as most of the wizarding world believes. Wipe that stupid look off your face, Scrubb, it is most unbecoming. Black also happened to be the boy's Godfather and he died at the end of last year. I believe he is referring also to the fact that last year he was banned from Quidditch for life, although I daresay the Headmaster would reinstate his Golden boy to the Gryffindor team," Severus said almost bitterly.

"And the Auror?"

"Ah, yes, he must be referring to the fact that he will not be in my Advanced Potions class. As much as I know we will all dearly miss Mr. Potter's presence in the class, he did not obtain the necessary O.W.L. in order to enter the class and I won't make exceptions for anyone," Severus informed him.

Eustace looked like he wanted to argue but finally decided that it wasn't his place to say anything to the man about how he ran his class. "We need to wake him and tell him of his past. You have waited too long anyway," Eustace finally decided to say.

"Why should we tell him? He has been perfectly happy not knowing for five years. Besides, the boy hates me," Severus argued.

"Obviously he hasn't been perfectly happy, Severus, and if you don't tell him with me right now, I'll tell him alone and we all know how that will work out," Eustace shot at the older man.

"Fine, but at least let me wake him up my way," Severus grumbled.

"No! I'll do it and if that doesn't work then you can do it your way," Eustace told a very sour Potion's Master. Eustace breathed a sigh of relief when Harry rubbed his eyes and began to sit up slowly. He wasn't so pleased when the boy's eyes got rather large and he started mumbling something incoherent to himself.

"Harry," he said gently, "Professor Snape and I would like to tell you something. It's about when you were younger and lived with the Dursley's all the time."

"What about it?" Harry asked nervously with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Harry, we knew you back then. Professor Snape lived on your street and was a teacher at the local school. I was in his class and was your Buddy. Professor Snape left around Christmas time and I left after the summer. My parents moved to France and I went to Beauxbatons," Eustace told him quickly, feeling that it was better just to get it all out into the open.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry, we just wanted to let you know what happened all those years ago and that if you ever need to talk that both of our doors are opened," Eustace informed him. Severus snorted.

Harry just stared at the two of them in disbelief. He had a vague idea of what had been going on, well, he had no clue about Professor Scrubb. But Snape had that picture he drew. "How well did I know you?"

"Well, well enough, I suppose. I mean, Professor Snape healed you a few times and I stopped bullies from picking on you once. I like to think that we liked each other well enough. Isn't that right Severus?" Eustace nudged Snape who looked like he would bite off Eustace's arm if he nudged him again.

"You dusted my house once or twice, Potter. Not to mention this was after you destroyed my garden," Snape snapped. Eustace was trying to hide a grin and failed miserably when the garden was mentioned. Harry didn't think it was all that funny.

"Right, well, I'll just be going then. Homework you know. I must find out all I can about Neville, I'll see you later Professor's." Harry was about to walk out the door when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, Harry, just the student I was looking for! Please, do sit down, I need to speak with you quickly," Dumbledore said. Harry moved back to the couch and had a clearly disgruntled face on him. "Now, Harry, I realize that lately you have had to deal with more problems and stress than normal and I as well as others have been worried about your health."

"I am fine sir, I don't have a cold or anything, why would I?" Harry responded, not quite grasping what Dumbledore was getting at. 

"Harry, we are worried about your mental health. As such, we have decided that you will see a therapist twice a week for an hour each time. Your first meeting is tomorrow at seven," Dumbledore said as delicately as he could.

"No way! I am not going to some therapist. I am NOT loony! And I won't go!"

"Harry, you will go and that is final. If I find out otherwise there will be serious repercussions for you," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a look that clearly said that it was not up for discussion. 

Harry gritted his teeth and said, "Fine, sir, may I please be excused then." Dumbledore nodded and Harry left the room. Going to his common room, Harry saw Ron and Hermione going up as well.

"Ron! Hermione! Wait up!" he yelled to them.

"Hey, what's going on, mate?" Ron asked him. 

"I – I just wanted to apologize for earlier, alright. I'm sorry. I'm just kinda going through something at the moment and it's messing with my head a little bit," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, we know that. It just hurt a little bit when you spoke like that to us, we're sorry if we've been insensitive," Hermione told him. Smiling at his two best friends, Harry asked them what they were doing down there.

"I was just showing Hermione our new secret location," Ron told Harry as Hermione pursed her lips. 

"Don't you two think it is a little presumptuous to just take a room in the castle for yourselves?"

"No." They both replied at the same time. Harry and Ron shot Hermione cheeky grins and the trio went back up to their common room together.

~~~~~

Harry walked into the room where his first therapy session was held, annoyed. He had made up with Ron and Hermione and told them what was happening, but nothing they said could make him happy about going to the sessions. Inside the room Harry saw a woman waiting for him with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter! I am Janice Andreski and I am going to be your therapist. You can call me Janice," the woman said in a cheerful voice. Harry scowled at the woman who had no right to be so cheerful in his opinion. Well, he could always make her a little less bouncy.

"Now, Harry, where would you like to begin?"  
  


"Shouldn't you be telling me that?" He questioned.

"Well, how about what you did today."

Harry just barely stopped himself from letting out a smirk. This was just too perfect.

"Well, it all started when I opened my eyes this morning. You see, it was all rather blurry. It took a moment for me to remember that school was in session and that I needed to get up to go to class. I realized that it was still blurry and then noticed that I needed to put my glasses on. Well, to do that, I had to reach over to my nightstand and get them. After I realized that my glasses were firmly on my face, I pushed the comforter down. Then I had to get used to the cold air. I pushed the next blanket down slowly and waited again. Finally I pushed the sheet down just before I swung my feet over the bed. Well, I swung my feet over the bed and then sat up. I realized that my best mate, Ron, was not awake yet so I threw my pillow at him. This did in fact wake him up and he threw me back my pillow and then said, 'Good morning, mate.' Or was it, 'Hey mate, good morning?' No, no, I think it was 'Good morning, mate.'…(A very long fifty-four minutes later)... Then Hermione, Ron and I began to exit the common room. I thanked the Fat Lady before we walked down the first hallway. Now, Ron and Hermione enjoy arguing and of course they began right away, even though it was so early in the morning. Ron said-"

"Yes, well, our time is up, dear. I am sorry, but I must stop you. Thank you for coming, it was – er – an experience meeting you," Janice told Harry.

"Oh yes, you as well, I can't wait until next week when I can tell you all about Ron and Hermione's argument. These sessions are really going to be great!" Harry responded cheerfully just before he left the room and a very bored therapist behind him.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Kateri1 – Thanks, glad you liked that part!

Insanechildfanfic – thanks! hehe!

Wynjara – Nutella is NOT your favorite! NOOOO!

Iaurhirwen – Yep, it is an evil cliffie. And don't worry, Harry will find something to occupy his time!

Pip3 – Yeah, poor Harry. Hopefully it will get better!

Angel74 – Yay! Nutella rocks! Thanks for the review!

Rain Warrior – Hehe. I know, this chapter was a bit delayed, hopefully I'll stay on track, though!

WAY too obsessed – Hey, it could be a healthy obsession. Now, now, don't be so upset that Harry can't play at Hogwarts anymore, he will be happy again!

Azntgr01 – Thanks!

Anora – Yeah, it bugs me as well, but I think that they are like that!

Padawan Jan-AQ – Hehe, I know, cliffies are evil, but it keeps y'all on your toes!

Shirriez – Thanks! Yeah, Harry still needs to come to terms with it. He didn't really fully comprehend what they were saying at the time! Therapy!

Kemis – Yay! Power to the NUTELLA!!!! I know, Sev can be a jerk sometimes!

Christelle – Yes, it was Harry's mistake. Hehe. But now they are all busy thinking of other things! Harry gets so lucky sometimes!

Ping*pong5 – Yep, Eustace does have *cough* horrible timing. Nope, Harry is an emotional wreck with moodswings at the moment. And Nutella is wonderful, my whole family mocks me for my love of it *tear*.

Starangel2106 – No, Harry passed out. 

Tia – Yay, Harry, Ron and Hermione are friends again!

Ronda-Silverpaw – Naw, poor Professor Scrubb wouldn't take anything from Professor Snape!

Molly Morrison – Yes, I suppose it is all very sad for poor Harry!

BabyBlu4 – Thanks! I'm trying to make Eustace as interesting as possible!

Nicoletta – That is exactly right. They already let their guard down with Moody and look what happened with that! Not saying that Eustace is evil, just that all may not be as it seems.

Prongs79 – Good thing you were kidding about evil criticism! Hehe! Yes, just reading the word nutella makes my mouth water for some!

? – Thanks! Glad you know what nutella is! Spread the word! Hehe. Glad you like my writing!

Athenakitty – now, now, we can't go giving away any plot secrets at the moment!

Silvernightshade – wow, getting a bit needy there! Hehe. That's ok, it's all in good fun, but what kinda story would it be if Harry just found out the entire plot right when the first chapter starts?

GoddessMoonLady – Yep, that was Eustace alright! Hehe, glad you like the story, and I agree, Harry needs to play Quidditch!

Tati1 – Yep, Harry did faint! And I'm sorry I made you cry! Nooo…but yes, PMS is the worst!

Separatrix – Thanks! I'm glad you noticed that my writing has improved! After all, that is what I am working on, as well as enjoyment, of course! Thanks!

Water drifter – Yep, he is just getting one shock after another. Hopefully it will all die down, though!

Meggplant – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the Neighbor too!

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity – I wrote more!

Jessyka – Hehe! You're not cursed. Authors just enjoy tormenting the innocent readers…oops…did I say that out loud….

Amber16 – I hope the A/N at the beginning was able to help ya. Thanks for your review! I know, everything seems to happen to Harry!

Gaul1 – Thanks!

Tielle – I know, it seems like Harry should get to go back on the team, but as you said, a lot of people in the HP universe are stupid. And yes, it was probably Fudge's doing that Harry can't go back, after all, Fudge is probably more than a little upset that Harry made him look stupid at the end of OotP when Harry ended up to be telling the truth about Voldemort!

Ok, I actually got a couple more reviews that were e-mailed. I'd just like to thank these people. Unfortunately they were all accidentally deleted so I don't know the exact names, so if it is you, I am sorry and I really do appreciate your review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Harry Is Happy

Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and all characters in this chapter belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Yes, it has been a long time since my last update and I am sorry, hopefully I am back on track, now! And a super big thanks to my betas Devonny Rose and Prongs79.

Harry left the psychiatrist in a more than happy mood. Yes, it was incredibly helpful to talk to her.  He had enjoyed himself the entire time. He was definitely looking forward to the next session, maybe he could even schedule more. Harry's face split into what can only be described as an evil grin. More than one of the younger students ran past him as he walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

Once he entered the portrait hole, Harry went and found Ron and Hermione. Since he was already in a great mood, he told them that they should get a start on their new secret room. Ron stood up almost immediately but Hermione said she would finish her essay for Potions first and that they should, too.

"Hermione, we can do that later. Come on, it's not like we are going to do it all today, anyway," Harry coaxed. But Hermione refused to budge until it was finished. Ron and Harry left, Ron with a look on his face that clearly said that he thought she was insane.

Ron and Harry walked down to the dungeons and easily found their room again. They were a bit surprised, but pleased to see that a few house elves were there and that they had started sweeping and cleaning the room. 

The elves ran over to the boys and bowed deeply. "Ron Wheezy and Harry Potter, we did not expect to see young sirs so soon. We have not finished cleaning, sirs."

"That's okay, just hand us some brooms and we'll help with it," Ron told them.

"Yeah, we didn't ask you to come here so we could make you work for us, we want you to help as in we all do a little," Harry put in.

The house elves looked a little upset at this but gave the boys a broom each and ushered them to what was clearly the smallest area to sweep. They shrugged. They needed to go in small steps. They then set to work, every once in a while they would start up a short dialogue but for the most part they just worked in a comfortable silence. That was, until they heard a high pitched shriek of pure terror emit from the mouths of the house elves. 

Looking up, the first thing the two bewildered boys saw was the running forms of the house elves as they ran behind the boys for protection. What they saw next left the two best friends completely confused.

The milk to their oreo, the dip to their chips, and the chocolate to their sundae was standing in the doorway. Hermione Granger was looking hurt and even more confused than her friends. 

"Er, guys, why are you so afraid? It's just Hermione Granger, our best friend," Harry told the frightened elves who had let out another unearthly shriek of terror.

"We do not speak her name, Master Harry Potter, we do not speak the name of the plague on house elves everywheres," one of the braver elves spoke in an alarmed voice. By this time, Hermione was looking mortified and Ron looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. Harry figured that he needed to step in. 

"Listen, will you stay if Hermione promises not to try to free you in any way?"

The house elves seemed to think about it for a moment and Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it with a glare from Harry. The house elves nodded warily that if Hermione kept her end of the deal then they would stay in the same room with her. Hermione, by this time was blushing bright red and looked like she would cry.

The house elves went back to cleaning after Harry told them that they were all going to turn in and that they should tell the other house elves of their deal. The elves all nodded furiously before Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione and Harry put an arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

They were silent all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Even then, Hermione only bid them a soft "Goodnight," before she went off to bed. Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances but went to their dormitory as well.

"Mate, those house elves reminded me a lot of us and V-Voldemort," he confided in Harry.

"Yeah, the way they won't even say her name and she just walked into the room and they all fled in terror, it was creepy," Harry replied.

"I mean, when did all that 'You-Know-Who' stuff start? Voldemort couldn't have just come out and said, 'Fear my name.' It's just strange," Ron went on. Harry was secretly very impressed with his best friend. For years Ron had never said Voldemort's name, and now he was being all philosophical about it all. It reminded him that they were all growing up.

~*~

Harry's relationship with Professors Snape and Scrubb was quite odd. Snape, not as much odd as Scrubb was.

Every time he passed him in the halls or saw him at meals, no words were exchanged but the professor would send him a glare which clearly states, 'Try and become my friend and I will show you what an evil potion's master can really do.'

Harry, for his part, had no inclination to try and get to know either of the professors better. To him, the fact that they happened to be a part of his life when he was a small child did not matter to Harry in the slightest. To him the present was the present and the past should be forgotten at all costs.

Professor Scrubb seemed to hold an entirely different idea of what should happen in regards to their relationship. He was constantly sending Harry bright smiles and looks of what were supposed to be, 'You can come talk to me any time and we'll be great pals,' but that Harry interpreted as, 'I feel bad that your childhood stunk, so I'll make up for it now by piling on the pity.' 

Harry did not want any pity nor to be victim to the potions master, so had taken to avoiding both whenever he could. He never spoke in Defense Against the Dark Arts unless he was specifically called on and even then all he said was a blunt, "I don't know." 

Needless to say, Professor Eustace Scrubb was getting fed up. There was nothing the young professor could do, though, as Harry did the essays on his classmates well. He would even go so far as to say that Harry's was the best. Strange how Harry was able to gather more information on his classmates than anyone else, even the Granger girl. Although she did have a lot of information crammed into each essay, hers was mostly statistical information. Harry seemed to be able to get to the heart of his classmates and what made them tick. A good quality to have.

~*~

Two weeks later, Harry received a letter from a strange brown owl that he had never seen before. The first thing that came to his mind was that it might be from Sirius, but he halted that train of thought, Sirius would use a more interesting bird. Yes, that must be why this letter wasn't from him.

_Mr. Harry Potter-_

_This is to inform you that your sessions will continue with a different therapist who will hopefully be better suited to your special needs._

_Janice Andreski_

Harry smiled. That had just been way too easy. He vaguely wondered who his next therapist would be but figured it wouldn't matter. He did not need a therapist. Whoever thought that they were going to gain some small amount of fame by treating the Boy-Who-Lived had another thing coming. Smiling to himself, he followed his friends out of the Great Hall and to their first class.

Hermione was shooting him suspicious glances since they were headed off to potions and Harry was practically skipping while humming what was an obnoxiously happy tune. Harry just wasn't like that, something was going on with him; she just had to find out what. It must have had something to do with that owl that came to him at breakfast.

"Harry, what did the owl say?" she questioned.

"Well, Hermione," Harry began with a straight face, "I don't rightly know. You see, owls are unable to speak English. It has to do with their vocal cords, they can't physically do it; so the answer to your question would be: nothing that normal human minds can understand." Ron broke into a huge grin.

"Potter one, Granger nothing."

"Ron, be quiet. Seriously, Harry, what did your letter say?" Hermione said with a scowl on her face.

Harry sighed, "Alright, it was a message informing me that I am switching therapists."

"Harry, your therapist can't just switch on you without a reason. Why would she? You said the sessions were going great. You aren't skipping like Occlumency, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the reminder of the previous year. "No, Hermione, I am not skipping, I have gone to every session and answered every question she asked me honestly. She said that this new therapist would better suit my special needs."

"There you go, 'Mione, Harry just has special needs," Ron broke in. Hermione let it go and instead chose to snap at Ron to use her full name, but she was still darting glances at Harry throughout Potions.

~~~~~

Please Review!

To my reviewers:

The_Golden_Trio – Yeah, I took a while longer to update this time, sorry.

Tati1 – now, now, don't worry about harry, and was snape ever nice to begin with?

Starangel2106 – Hey! I think I read one of your stories! Er, yeah, anyways, thanks, and I'm glad that's cleared up!

Azntgr01 – Thanks!

Rhysel Ash – He he, I know, Harry can be evil when he wants to be.

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity – Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part!

Nicoletta – I have only been to a guidance counselor who tried to make me talk to her after I had three people die, she annoyed me so I annoyed her back, hehe, oh the inspiration!

Tielle- Yes, I do feel bad for Harry, but worse for the therapist!

Wynjara – I think that I am going to have several therapists hurt me for writing that part…

Gaul1 – Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Kateri1 – Thanks, I know what you mean, I get that feeling all the time when I read stories and Harry just all of the sudden opens up and tells his life story to some complete stranger or to Snape, just so unrealistic.

Amber16 – I dunno, not every chapter will probably be all that great, but it is nice to know that some have confidence in me! Thanks!

Anora – Yeah, Harry really gave her a rough time.

Andromeda's kitty – WOW! Two AM, I wouldn't even be coherent at that time to write a review! Thanks!

MySakurazukamori – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed and I'm so glad you enjoy Nutella as well! AH, the world is a small place!

Penny – who knows what snape and Eustace were looking for, I just don't think that they expected that.

Insanechildfanfic – Yes, he is.  
RandiWeasley – What do you want to know about them? Ask anything and if it is in my power to not ruin the plot and tell you then I will.

Zachiliam- It's not a bad review. It amused me and I found yet another fan of Nutella!

GoddessMoonLady – Hehe, Harry is slick there, but how would you react going to a therapist against your will? (Ok, probably not like that…)

Jen – Thanks!

Water drifter – Yep, Harry did make the therapist's job rough.

Tigris Tethys Silvanus Bellona Draconis - Thanks, I'm glad you like that part!

? – Thanks! I think you are the only one to mention the nudge! I like that part better than the therapist, myself! Hehe.

Prd2bAmerican18 – Thanks!

SilverDragonHawk – Of course, loopholes are marvelous things, I find them whenever I can.

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity – OH! If she does do it, tell me, it would amuse me greatly! Hehe.

Jennifer- sorry, this update was a tad late, but here none the less.

Awen – Thanks!

Dreamer22 – Yay! Two reviews! Thanks, and yes, Harry is allowed to be.

JE aka Yessina – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it, hope it stays interesting for you.

Golden essence – thanks! I'm super happy that you enjoyed the other one too!

Kelzery – Thanks!

Samara-chan – I may be evil, but there is a reason for everything.

Relle – Thanks! So glad you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Dumbledore Is Smug

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Harry Potter. 

A/N: I think this chapter is PG-13 because it mentions rape once, so beware. It's not graphic or anything, just mentions. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and from the previous chapter, I revoke what I said about them going to Potions towards the end. Nobody really commented on it, but I was going over it and it occurred to me that I did not mean that. So, sorry! And I absolutely cannot forget to thank my betas Devonny Rose and Prongs79!!!

At Harry's next session, he met his new vic – therapist. His first impression was that the woman was an incredibly stuck up version of McGonagall. Harry immediately disliked her. Right from her pristine high heels to her perfectly assembled hairstyle. Her hawk-like stare made him feel incredibly uncomfortable as he walked over to the comfy chair across from her.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, you may refer to me as Ms. Trelawney," she began before she was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that strangely had Harry smiling at the end of. "Yes, well, if you are finished, I would like to start with some ink blots." Harry simply nodded mutely.

"Alright, what does this first one look like to you?" she questioned, holding up the stack of cards.

"Well, Ms. Trelawney, it looks like a cauldron. Yes, a really big one, like when I saw Voldemort come out of one," Harry had to stop there because Ms. Trelawney had sucked in her breath and was taking a moment to calm down. Harry smiled sweetly and she shakily moved to the next card.

"Oh, that's easy! That looks just like my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor from first year. His name was Quirrel, poor chap is dead now, but I must say it really must have been difficult for him, what with having Voldemort stuck on the back of his head and everything." 

Ms. Trelawney looked positively aghast at this and said in a strangled voice, "That's enough of the ink blots," then in a forced calm continued, "Why don't you tell me about your dreams, I heard that you have some trouble sleeping because of nightmares." 

Harry smiled and said, "Oh yes, last night, well, I dreamt of this really, really nice little cottage. It had a mother and father and two beautiful little girls. It was really a great place, well until Voldemort came. Yeah, he tortured the father first. The mother tried to get away with the daughters, but some Death Eaters caught them. The mother was raped. She then had to watch as her two daughters were tortured and killed one by one. She was screaming for mercy and I was almost relieved when they finally killed her," unknowingly, Harry had begun to speak in a trance-like state.

It had the desired effect, though, because Ms. Trelawney was clutching her chest and trying to pick herself off the floor. "Are you alright, m' am, you know, you should really get used to this sort of thing. I tend to be really involved with the whole Voldemort thing." 

This seemed to be the last straw for Ms. Trelawney, who stood up and shrieked, "This session is over!" Harry could only smile to himself satisfactorily as she stormed out of the room.

~*~

Once Harry had collected himself from the therapist's room, he walked down to the secret room. He briefly thought about how they needed to think up a better name for it. He pushed the thought aside, though, as he pushed aside the tapestry to get in. Once in, he greeted Ron and Hermione. The room was perfectly spotless, now they were painting the walls bright Gryffindor red, even though Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friend's display of house loyalty. 

The House Elves had easily been able to provide them with all the supplies that they would need. The floor was surprisingly, a very nice wood flooring that they decided to keep. The painting was taking them a while, but they would probably be finished that night. 

When they had finally finished the job, and were all three a nice shade of red (which probably had nothing whatsoever to do with the paint war that started), they all collapsed in the middle of the room to admire their work. 

"Alright, well, now all we need to do is finish it all up. Hermione, why don't you look up some interesting spells and thing. Ron, you and I will design the furniture and what needs to go in here, but I have a special project I need to do first," Harry said to them. The best friends looked a little surprised, but nodded their heads in agreement that it was a good plan.

As they finally decided to make their way up to their dormitory, Ron kept on pestering Harry to say what he was planning, but Harry refused to let it slip, and Ron had to go to bed wondering. At least it was a Friday, and they would be able to sleep in the next day.

~*~

The next morning, though, Hermione woke the two of them up. The boys were grumbling, but she said if they were missing at breakfast then people would start to suspect something. They still didn't like being woken up after such a late night, but they saw her reasoning and got up anyways. 

They stumbled around a bit but then followed Hermione down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. They were a little annoyed because Hermione kept giggling, but they just shrugged at each other. It must be yet another example of why girls would always be unexplainable. 

Walking into the Great Hall, the trio sat down and began eating breakfast. Ron and Harry piled their plates full of food as Hermione took out a book and hid her bushy head behind it. Although, giggles could still be heard from behind it. 

Now that they thought about it, her giggles sounded awfully loud in the Great Hall. Looking around, the two boys saw that all the heads in the hall were turned towards them. The boys just shrugged again and dug into their hearty breakfasts. 

They stopped suddenly, though, when a shriek filled the room. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Harry turned brick red and turned towards the familiar voice. He stared in horror for a moment before turning towards a smug Dumbledore. It was somewhat odd as when Harry thought of Dumbledore he never once thought 'smug', but that was definitely what was on the old man's face.

"No, Dumbledore can't do this to me! Voldemort wouldn't do this! It's inhumane, I tell you. Ron, quick, hide me, mate. I won't face Voldemort ever again if I'm turned into mashed potatoes," Harry said in a more than slightly panicked voice.

Ron just shook with silent laughter as he indicated that Harry was on his own. Nobody would stand a chance against the wrath of Molly Weasley. She stormed over to the Gryffindor table and a parting of students left Harry incredibly open to the oncoming attack. 'Well, at least I know who my real friends are,' Harry thought nervously.

"Young man, do you know how much trouble you have caused? I was making dinner last night when an owl came in. Yes, I had the horror of reading what you did to those poor therapists!" Harry opened his mouth in order to reply angrily, he didn't want everyone knowing he was seeing a therapist, but Mrs. Weasley angrily spoke over whatever he was about to say, "I was horrified! I can't believe you would do something like that. After all, everyone is just trying to help you and you acting like this is a game. It is not a game, mister, and you better shape up!" Mrs. Weasley went on, and Harry was more and more chastened by her impassioned speech. "You will go to this next therapist, and you will behave and get treated properly, is that clear?" 

"Yes, m' am," Harry answered in a quiet voice which softened Mrs. Weasley's face considerably.

"Good. Now, dear, why are you and Ron parading around in your boxers?"

~~~~~~

To the Reviewers:

Starangel2106 – I think 'the beginning' was the one I read. I liked it! I'm sure your others are fine! And thanks, hehe, I think the world would be a better place if we all just had our families laugh maniacally once in a while!

Athenakitty- you reviewed twice! Yep, harry will eventually talk with somebody!

Mirriam Q Webster – Thanks! I'm glad I'm back too. And it is weird how sometimes you think of something like that!

Water drifter – Thanks! I'm glad you like this Harry!

Mel-chan – Thanks! You should write it, yourself. It could be a spin off of this story or just one that you do independently. I think you'd be wonderful at it! I like your idea!

Wynjara – They are my favorite games, too. It could be a new board game!

Ronda-Silverpaw – Thanks! I like Harry too!

Relle – Awww, Harry has to start talking to them properly sometime!

Anora – Too in character? My, I must say, nobody's ever told me that before! Thanks!

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity – Thanks, hehe, I like the special needs line too!

Queen of All Those Insane, Accused of Insanity, Crazy, Strange, and Just Plain Weird – wow, your name is super long! Harry is just gonna go through a few! Not too many or else it might get boring, plus I have new plot ideas coming up that will hopefully be interesting twists… wow, that is a LOT of therapists!

Kateri1 – Thanks! I think you were the only one to mention the professors and that was probably one of my fav parts about the chapter!

Jennifer – Thanks!

Sarily – glad you agree with Harry's reactions! I didn't want this to be all super angsty!!!!

RandiWeasley – Glad it was able to answer some of your questions!

Tielle – I know, but I feel bad for the therapist!!!! Thanks for the review!

Padawan Jan-AQ – Thanks so much! I think that in the part where you mentioned what you liked you summarized the entire chapter! Hehe.

Nicoletta – What? Scrubb give up on Harry? Never! Yes, crying for some wacko reason really would annoy a therapist. Man, the reviews on how to annoy therapists are incredibly amusing!

Zorrox – Thanks! I'm so glad that you think Harry is still in character and like his new dimension!

JE aka Yessina – Thanks! I liked those parts too!

Amber 16 – Thanks, and I LOVE strawberries!

Madame Moony – Thanks!

Penny – Great new title for Harry!

Azntgr01 – Thanks! But no, Hermione was mad at Ron to call her Hermione and not 'Mione!

GoddessMoonLady – Hehe. Great job! I think therapists everywhere will send me hate mail for supporting the annoying of therapists!

Lady Zee – Thanks for the cheer! And yep, Harry is in denial about Sirius, or at least ignoring it.

Samara-chan – Yeah, I imagine it would take a lot for Harry to talk to the therapist!

Black-Rose1212 – Thanks, although, I think you are my only reviewer who actually wants Harry to talk to someone!

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity – Yay! So glad that the boredom method works!!!

Anny108 – Was that a bribe? I'm flattered!

Nora Lena Potter – Thanks!

Tati1 – Thanks! Don't worry about the later review, I completely understand the whole hundred author update thing. It happened the other day and I still haven't reviewed them all!


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Harry Feels Better

Disclaimer: Nothing from JKR's world is mine.  
  
A/N: Well, I am absolutely sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter for so long! Thanks so much to all of you who stuck with it and to the ones who kept e-mailing to tell me to keep working at it! And thanks so much to my betas Devonny Rose and Prongs79!  
  
Harry Potter sulked on his way to his next therapy session. He really did not want to go. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to do this just because Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley said so? Just the memory of Mrs. Weasley's angry face caused him to shudder, though, and he continued on his way; still unhappy about having to go to a therapist for real.  
  
Harry pushed open the door and flopped himself down on the chair across from a man who, for the briefest of moments, wore a startled expression. Harry examined the man in front of him. Harry figured that he was good looking with his wavy, dark hair and warm, chocolate eyes. Everything about the guy screamed 'TRUST ME!,' which made Harry want to do exactly the opposite.  
  
"Just because I'm here doesn't mean that I'm going to be all mushy and confess all of my deepest, and darkest secrets to you," Harry announced rather abruptly. The man's eyes flashed for a moment in what seemed to be amusement.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?" the man responded politely. Harry grunted out a noncommittal sound that the man took for an affirmative response. "Good. My name is Marcus Stone. My friends call me Marc. You may call me whatever you feel most comfortable with," Marc told the surly teen.  
  
"Fine. What do you want me to talk about?" Harry questioned the older man.  
  
"Well, Harry, that really is up to you. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about whether it be Quidditch, girls, or your latest Transfiguration test," Marc replied good naturedly. Harry was silent for a few moments. He wanted to think of a safe topic, one that in no way would let this Stone character think that he would just reveal his entire life story to him. That was when Harry noticed some parchment on the table between them.  
  
"What is that for?" he suspiciously asked Marc. Harry had good reason to question the swiftly moving quill and parchment, since Rita Skeeter's infamous writing.  
  
"Ah, yes, that is my quill that I have charmed to record our proceedings. Don't worry, it is quite different from a Quick Quotes Quill. I find those to be often times untruthful. Take a look if you'd like, you'll find it is only writing the truth."  
  
Harry decided to see if it was in fact what Marc described when he saw words on the page that made him blush and shout indignantly, "I do not sulk or pout!" Marc simply raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"I see. I shall have to check over the quill when we are done to remove any bugs in the system, so to say," Marc said judiciously, while tugging the paper from Harry's hands.  
  
Harry knew when he was thwarted and said, "You're muggleborn."  
  
"Is that a problem for you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Harry replied, "No, one of my best friends is muggleborn. Her name's Hermione. Smartest witch of our year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes, she's very clever. Almost always knows what you need to know and if she doesn't, she can find out rather quickly. It can get a bit annoying, though. I mean, she really likes doing her homework. Ron and I are almost always getting pestered by her to work harder." Harry said happily.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Weasley. He's our other best friend. Brilliant chess player. He and I almost always manage to get into loads of trouble. We were best mates ever since the first ride on the Hogwarts Express our first year. He does have a temper on him. I suppose all the Weasleys do if you get them angry enough. Must have something to do with the red hair," Harry spoke tenderly.  
  
"So you like the Weasley family then?" Marc asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I've spent part of every summer with them. I haven't seem Bill and Charlie that much, but they are interesting blokes. Percy's a prat. Fred and George are great and really quite fun to be around. You know about Ron. And Ginny is really nice. Mr. Weasley loves muggle things and is always fun to talk to. Mrs. Weasley is the best cook and gives wonderful hugs," Harry finished wistfully. "I wish I had a family like that," he let out without thinking.  
  
"What is wrong with the family you have, Harry?" Marc wondered.  
  
Harry's face darkened at the mention of the Dursleys. He had nothing good to say about them and refused to say anything about the horrible people beyond that they didn't like him and that the feelings were quite mutual. Marc could sense the boy's dark mood and shifted subjects.  
  
"What is your favorite subject?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's DADA. This year's teacher is a bit much, though," Harry replied noncommittally.  
  
"Oh, don't you like him?"  
  
"Well enough, I suppose. He just keeps trying to get all friendly with me ever since I found out that I knew him when I was younger. At least Snape is leaving me alone." Harry told him.  
  
Marc seemed interested in what Harry was telling him. Harry was surprised to find himself speaking so freely to Marc. He hadn't had an adult to talk to like this in, well, ever. He might have told Sirius, but he would have hexed Snape faster than you could say 'Jelly-Legs.' Marc also didn't seem to be judging him about what he was saying. Just listening and that was nice. By no means did he plan on talking much deeper than he was, but at least some of his burdens were just melting away, at least for the time being and that was a welcome difference.  
  
Before Harry knew it, Marc was packing his quill and parchment into a briefcase and telling him that he would see him next week same time and place. In the mean time, though, Harry could contact him any time that he wanted through a special journal. Harry liked the look of it. It was a warm red with intricate designs on it, some of which reminded Harry of the runes he had seen on Hermione's homework. Marc didn't guarantee an answer right away all the time, but he would check for a message from Harry at least once a day. Harry nodded, but did not really intend on using it.  
  
Harry left the room happier and more refreshed than he had felt in months. He grudgingly admitted that perhaps the adults were right in this situation, but that still didn't mean he was going to talk about the incident. They couldn't make him.  
  
Harry decided at that moment that he was going to work harder to make his life better. Starting with what he loved the most: flying. He ran up to his dormitory, dropped his journal into his trunk and grabbed his firebolt. Yes, he was still banned from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts ever again, but nobody ever said he was banned from actually riding!  
  
As soon as he had left the building he mounted his broom and lifted off. He felt a swelling in his heart that he didn't even realize he missed so much. Harry turned, twisted, looped, and dived so quickly that the few onlookers stood staring in awe at the young man's ability.  
  
One bushy, brown haired girl was so inspired by what she saw that she turned away from the window she was looking out of and started to draft a letter. Her fellow classmates took no notice because her absence allowed them a clearer view of the only Potter's stunts.  
  
For Harry's part, when he finally realized that the sun was almost down and that he had missed curfew, he ran back to Gryffindor Tower and went straight to bed where he had the best nights sleep since he could remember.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! Oh, and due to some people commenting on how they did not like me replying to reviewers I will stop.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
